Gatomon's story
by DiamondOfTheMoon
Summary: Kari falls ill for some unknown reason. Gatomon thinks it has something to do with the lost of the Digiworld powers. Will Kari and Gatomon figure out what is going on, or will their worst dreams come to be?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1- Kari gets sick

The digiworld was in danger again, but outside in the real world Kari and member of a group of kids called the digiestions was sitting in her Math class. She stares out into the dark sky. It had been raining for the last 2 days.

That made Kari flash back to the night that her brother Tai another member of the digiestions and their parents went out. They ended up getting in an accident and meanwhile Kari and Tai had manger to get out but their parents they weren't so lucky. They had died.

She then looked over at TK and Davis. Those boys were at it again. They were staring at each other.

She was now in gr.11 and they were still fighting over her. No Matter how many times she tried to explain it to Davis that she loves TK, he just didn't give up.

Just then she felt something she hadn't felt in a year. Gatomon call for her! Kari then began to feel very weak. Was Gatomon of need of her help? What could she do? Just then she heard a faint call.

" She mine now!"

" Miss. Kari?" asked Mr. Quirt, Kari Math teacher.

" Kari?" asked TK, seeing the look in her eyes.

" Huh? What?" asked Kari as she came out of it!

" Well since you can't pay attention in class you might as well leave," said Mr. Quirt

Kari got up and pack up her books but her mined was elsewhere and as she did so, she felt herself go weaker then before she left the room she started to feel dizzy!

TK watch as Kari was becoming paler by the minute. Then as soon as she reaches for the door, they saw how she slowly collapsed.

" Mr. TK return to your seat!" said Mr. Quirt.

But TK didn't care about what he had to say, no he cares for Kari and he walked over to her and saw that she was as white as a ghost.

" Davis go call the ambulance and then get a hold of Tai!" yelled TK!

Davis wasted no time he was out the door and he ran down the hall. Meanwhile TK gently picked Kari up and carried her out of the school. Soon the ambulance came and TK went along with her holding her hand.

She was ice cold and TK was scared. What could cause her to become so weak? Then it dawn on him as he looked at the computer screen. The **DIGIWORLD**!

TK on sat in the waiting room and soon Tai ran in, along with Davis.

" How is she?" asked Tai.

" Don't know," said TK.

" So what made her faint like that?" asked Davis.

" The digiworld!" said TK.

" What?" asked Davis?

" She is more in contact with the digiworld and Gatomon then all of us," said Tai.

Soon the doctor came out with that sad look on him.

" May I asked who Gatomon is?" asked the doctor.

" Huh?" asked Tai?

" She keeps saying Gatomon over and over again," said the doctor.

" Never mined that. How is she?" asked Tai.

" I won't lie she isn't well, the only problem is we have no idea what is wrong with her. She should be out there running around like crazy having fun but she life bar is so slow. We might lose her!" said the doctor.

Silent fell across the 3. Just then TK took a seat and place his hand in front of his eyes. Kari, his only love was dieing.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- The new plan

Tai sat in the waiting room with TK. Davis had run out to go find Izzy. Tai just sat there looking at the picture of Kari when she was 8. Things were so simple back then.

Now she may lose her as well. He slowly got up and glace at TK. Like him he wasn't going anywhere and visiting hours were almost up.

He was allowed to stay, do to the fact that she was his sister but TK well there was no way they would let him.

So he picks up the phone and call Matt.

Meanwhile Matt was sitting back listening to his new tune when his cell rung. He decided to shut off the music and pick it up.

" Hello?" asked Matt.

" Hi Matt, It's me!" said Tai on the other end.

" Oh hi, how is everything?" asked Matt.

" Not good my mom and dad have died and now Kari is in the hospital," said Tai.

" Is she ok?" asked Matt?

" Were not sure!" said Tai. " Listen TK here but visiting hours are almost over, I need you to come pick him up."

" Ok, on my way!" said Matt.

So Matt grabs his coat and grabs his car keys. He got into his SUV and pulled out.

Meanwhile Davis had found Izzy with Joe.

" Izzy!" said Davis running into the café.

" Hi Davis," said Joe wondering what in the world is going on.

" Kari's in the hospital!" said Davis.

" What?" asked Izzy?

" She was in Math class and she was acting weird and then the teacher kick her out of class for not paying attention and when she was about to leave she collapsed. Now she is dieing and she keeps saying Gatomon," said Davis.

" Wow," said Joe.

" Is there any way you can get a hold of Gatomon?" asked Davis.

" Ya," said Izzy as he pulled out his laptop.

Davis watch as Izzy turn it on and went onto his digimon page. He then clicks on Tentomon.

" What is it Izzy? Do you even know what time it is?" asked Tentomon.

" Sorry my friend but can you get in contact with Gatomon?" asked Izzy.

" Yes, one minute!" said Tentomon as he closed his eyes and then he re-open them. " She on her way!"

They saw as Gatomon suddenly show up.

" What is it?" asked Gatomon?

" Kari's in trouble!" said Davis.

" Huh?" asked Gatomon. " What do you mean?"

" She is in the hospital and she keeps saying your name we need you to get here and help us. Something happen to her and now she may die because of it," said Davis.

They saw how Gatomon jumped out of the digiworld and landed on the table behind them. She then walked over.

" Take me to her," said Gatomon.

" Fine but since they don't let pets into a hospital just act like a stuff toy!" said Davis picking her up.

" Fine," said Gatomon, as she kind of got ready to be a stuff kitty.

Davis ran all the way over to the hospital and saw TK and Matt.

" I got Gatomon," said Davis.

" Tai, still inside but visiting hours are over!" said TK.

" Don't worry, I have a plan!" said Davis. " How is she?"

" Bad," said Matt seeing that TK didn't really want to talk about it.

So Davis enters the hospital.

" Sir, visiting hours are over!" said one of the many night nurses.

" Umm…. Sorry I'm here to hand this to Kari older brother Tai, for it's her favourite Toy," said Davis.

" Davis, did you get it?" asked Tai hearing everything!

" Yes, here you go. Call me if anything happens!" said Davis, handing Gatomon over to him.

" Will do," said Tai.

So Tai and Gatomon turn down the hall and enter a room. Gatomon saw Kari. She was a mess. She had her eyes closed and was hook up to wired machines.

" Gatomon," said Kari, in her very weak voice.

Tai put Gatomon down and she walked over to Kari, hoping that her voice would wake her up.

" I'm here Kari," said Gatomon placing her paw on her hand.

Kari didn't change. They spent the whole night watching her and they could see something was wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- The next day 

Kari state hadn't changed at all, and Gatomon was scared but she had no idea why Kari was like this or did she. Deep down she had an idea but she wanted to tell everyone. So Tai asked the doctor if he could give him and his friends a room to themselves to talk about Kari. He agrees for he need to do more testing on her to see what he could fine.

So soon everyone was there, even Mimi who had travel all night to get there, to be there for Kari.

" How is she?" asked Mimi?

" We not sure! Gatomon what happen to her?" asked Tai.

" I don't know if this is the reason or not since TK isn't in the same state but the digiworld is in a lot of trouble. The lands are slowly being taken over. Me and Angemon along with the others are trying to fight it but were not doing to well," said Gatomon.

" So what does that have to do with Kari?" asked Ken?

" See as we all know the crust of light and hope are the most powerful. The other one that even close to the power is the crust of kindness. Up high in the sky in the castle of light and hope and I think Kari can feel all the fighting. But if that's the case was is Kari the only one like this?" asked Gatomon.

" No idea," said Matt.

" I need to talk to Angemon," said Gatomon. " Izzy can I used your computer?"

" Sure," said Izzy.

So Gatomon took the laptop and push a few buttons, the next thing you know a huge screen comes into the middle of the room and there sits Wormmon!

" Wormmon where is Angemon?" asked Gatomon.

" Angemon!" said Wormmon.

" What?" asked Angemon walking out into the room?

" Gatomon," said Wormmon. " Hi Ken!"

" Hi," said Ken.

" Angemon! Listen Kari's in the hospital and she not doing to well," said Gatomon.

" How's TK?" asked Angemon not seeing him.

" He fine, he's with Kari right now," said Gatomon.

" Listen Angemon, something wrong with Kari, she is so weak and she keeps specking my name and not even my voice will wake her up," said Gatomon.

" Well, I can't really say what's wrong with her unless I'm there but I can't come there," said Angemon.

" Why not?" asked Tai?

" Because of the fact, that this castle is the castle of light and hope, either me or Gatomon need to be here in order to keep the area's that are protected by it untouched by evil. Not to mention, if evil got into here were doom" said Angemon.

" Oh I see," said Tai.

" Well there is another way but I think it's out of the question," said Angemon.

" What?" asked Tai?

" Bring her to me," said Angemon.

" I don't think that's possible, they're not going to let us just take her," said Tai.

" No but they'll let me," said Joe.

" Oh ya, you're a doctor," said Mimi.

" So how are we going to do this?" asked Izzy.

" Well, Tai does Kari have a history with doctors?" asked Joe.

" If she doesn't know them yes, she hates doctors," said Tai.

" Ok, well that's all we need now all we have to do is show them that she known me for years," said Joe.

" I'll do that part," said Tai.

So they had their plan and they move to put it into action.

" Umm…. Sir, I want my friend here to take Kari to his house," said Tai.  
" Sorry but she needs a doctor's care. Not a friends!" said the doctor.

" I am a doctor," said Joe.

" Oh my, your Joe," said the doctor.

" So will you allow this patient to come to my house for intend care?" asked Joe.

" But why?" asked the doctor.

" Kari doesn't thrust a lot of doctors, and she knows Joe very well," said Tai.

" Ok," said the doctor.

So they move Kari over to Joe's and when all of the other doctors were gone. Gatomon jump onto Kari's bed.

" Gatomon, run! Don't let him get you," said Kari.

" Oh Kari," said Gatomon.

" Well, if were going to get Kari to Angemon, we will need someone to carry her," said Izzy setting up the computer.

Joe locked all the door and windows and shot off his phone, he turn on his answering machine on.

" Here I got her Gatomon," said Tai.

" Ok," said Gatomon. " Hold on Kari!"

So they enter the digiworld and stood there. Boy had it changed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- The digiworld.

They saw as Stingmon came down from the sky and landed next to Ken.

" Stingmon!" said Gatomon.

" Gatomon, since you don't have to used the teleporter, take Kari and get going.

" Gatomon digivolve to Angewomon!" said Gatomon.

Tai handed Kari over to Angewomon. Then she flew away into the sky. Soon they couldn't even see her anymore.

" Come on, it's a long walk to the teleporter!" said Stingmon.

" Will she be ok?" asked Matt, seeing the look of worry on TK, Davis and Tai.

" We will fine out when the time comes. Let's go," said Stingmon.

So they follow Stingmon. Everyone was in his or her own mined. Davis was thinking, deep down he knew that Kari loved TK only but why couldn't he just let in go.

Matt looked at his little brother. He knew deep down he knew that if Kari died, TK wouldn't be able to go on without her.

Tai was so scared, Kari was all he had left of a family and he was so scared that he might lose her.

" Stingmon?" asked Ken.

" Yes," said Stingmon.

" Where are we?" asked Ken?

" Oh this is Agumon place," said Stingmon.

" Agumon, you mean he lives here?" asked Tai scanning the land for any sign of his best buddy.

" Ya, but nine out of ten he is busy yelling at Veemon for waking him up," said Stingmon.

" Veemon!" yelled Davis.

" He's not here!" said Agumon walking over.

Tai looked at him, boy was Agumon mad.

" Agumon?" asked Tai.

" Tai," said Agumon as he gave Tai a hug.

" What I thought that he lives with you!" yelled Stingmon.

" Ya, but I don't race, so he went over to someone who does," said Agumon.

" Who?" asked Mimi?

" Gabumon!" said Agumon.

" Is everything ok Agumon?" asked Tai.

" Ya just tried! See Veemon has some idea I don't need to sleep. So he has been keeping me up a lot lately. I kind of hoping that he will stay with Gabumon!" said Agumon.

" Why?" asked Davis?

" Cause he knows that Gabumon and me are totally different, witch means I haven't hit him yet because I'm too tried but he's fully charged so he will," said Agumon. " Beside his anger is much stronger then mine!"

" Oh I see," said Davis.

" So is Kari really that sick?" asked Agumon.

Tai looked at him and nodded his head.

" Don't worry Tai, if any of us can fine out why Kari is so sick it would be Angemon or Angewomon," said Agumon.

"Anyway, lets continue on, it's still a long way away to the teleporter!" said Stingmon.

" I don't get why you don't just call Biyomon, with her speed and size as Garudamon, she can gets us to the teleporter in no time," said Agumon.

" Ya, great idea but one problem I have no way of reaching her!" said Stingmon.

" Watch the master," said Agumon. " Biyomon, come in!"

" What?" asked Biyomon's voice!

" I need you to digivolve into Garudamon and come and pick up myself, along with the digiestions!" said Agumon.

" On my way," said Biyomon's voice!

" There!" said Agumon.

" Luck!" said Stingmon.

" Actually no, see after Myotismon we all decided to work better as a team we would put a communicator wave in us," said Agumon.

" Just don't speak that name in front of Gatomon!" said Garudamon.

" Why ever not?" asked Davis.

" Cause she used to be…. Well let's just say that she has a history with him, that she doesn't like talking about!" said Agumon.

" You know about it?" asked Davis.

" Duh… of course I do! Garudamon, Myself, the digiestions and the other digimon on our team were there; the only thing is we promise we would never tell anyone about her past. Not to mention we only know a bit of it, not the whole thing!" said Agumon.

So everyone got onto Garudamon and she flew all the way over to her village. After everyone was off of her. She returns to Biyomon. Sora gave her a hug telling her how much she missed her.

" So where is the teleporter?" asked Lorelei?

" Don't you want to see Hawkmon?" asked Biyomon?

" He's here?" asked Lorelei looking around.

" Lorelei over here!" said Hawkmon as he landed on the hill next to them.

" Hawkmon!" yelled Lorelei as she lightly hugged him.

" It's nice seeing you too Lorelei!" said Hawkmon.

" Well now that everyone is ready! Can we go?" asked Stingmon.

" Inpatient as usual!" said Hawkmon.

" Listen I was asked by Angemon to get them to the castle of Light and Hope, there are only 2 reason why I'm doing this. 1) Cause I have a somewhat good connection with Angemon. By the way it's only 20 of the reason the other 80 is because Ken is here!" said Stingmon.

" Stingmon?" asked Ken looking at him.

Just then Stingmon began to glow and he power back down to Wormmon.

" I knew this was going to happen!" said Wormmon.

" So what you ran out of energy, big deal!" said Hawkmon.

" Let's just get to the castle, so that way I can recharged and talk to Ken alone!" said Wormmon.

So they step onto this platform and they were teleported to a flying castle garden.

" Welcome to the castle of Light and Hope!" said Lillymon getting up.

" Lillymon," said Mimi.

" Yep, I love it here. This garden is the best in the whole digital world!" said Lillymon.

" Why?" asked Davis?

" Because the only way up here is by the teleporter and you need the access code to work it and Angewomon and Angemon are the only ones that can fly up to this place!" said Lillymon. " So it's never been used by evil's ways! Some digimon called in the safe house cause as long as Angemon or Angewomon are here the shield will never drop!"

" How's Kari?" asked Tai.

" I don't know let. Angemon is looking her over right now. Meanwhile Angewomon is scared and I mean really scared. Cause she knows what is going on in the digiworld, well she thinks she does!" said Lillymon.

" What's happening?" asked Mimi?

" Don't really know, she won't tell us! She too worry about Kari to even looked at anyone but her!" said Lillymon.

" Ok," said Tai as he looked at the sky.

" Hello everyone!" said Angemon entering the room.

" How's Kari?" asked Lillymon?

" Not to good, she is suffering because of the crust power being taken away. The good news is I can save her but…." Started Angemon.

" But what?" asked Tai?

" In order to keep her alive, Gatomon will have to be everywhere with her if she is not on this castle!" said Angemon. " It's the best I can do for the time being!"

" Well, since we have no other options besides letting her die, witch I will never let that happen. Do it, besides Kari loves Gatomon anyway," said Tai.

" Come on!" said Angemon as he turns around and walked down the stairs.

Everyone quickly followed behind him and they soon enter a room with a golden colour light. They saw the signs for Light and Hope and saw Kari lying on a bed.

" Angewomon, I going to save Kari would you care to move aside?" asked Angemon.

Angewomon stare at him but soon she moved out of the way. Angemon glow a really bright colour and aim the light into Kari. They saw as Kari began to stir. Soon Angemon collapsed onto the floor.

" That didn't work, oh dear now what?" asked Angemon.

" Oh Kari," said Tai as he walked over to her.

" Move out of the way Tai!" said Angewomon.

So Tai did as he was told as Angewomon glow a bright pink and let the light go into Kari. They saw how Kari awoke and Angewomon touch the ground.

" Angewomon I thought I lost you!" said Kari getting up and hugging her.

" Same here!" said Angewomon. " Kari, come with me I need to tell you something!"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Promise of Angewomon 

Kari and Angewomon walked out of the room and up onto the roof.

" Is everything ok Angewomon?" asked Kari.

" To think, I promise myself I wouldn't let Myotismon ever hurt you again and here we've come once again close to losing you!" said Angewomon.

" What are you talking about?" asked Kari.

" Kari, I know what's happening to the digiworld, a group of unknown digimon are trying to bring back Myotismon and if they can, not only is digiworld is in danger but also yours as well, but in order to do this, every bit of the digiworld must be taken over, that's why you collapse is because they are stealing energy from the digiworld and most of it is the power within the crust of Light!" said Angewomon.

" Angewomon, I still don't understand! Why are you blaming yourself?" asked Kari.

" Cause I let my memory of Myotismon get to me, instead of looking out for you," said Angewomon looking at the sky, which was very dark, and dark clouds seem to be rowing in.

" Angewomon, your life has been full of days were you were under Myotismon ways of control, but even though it all. When you found out that I was your digiestions you switch sides. You even risk your life to get me my crust. I love you Angewomon. Of all people you were always there and I feel like that by helping you to fix your pasted is hard but I don't care about what you were like before I meet you. All I know is that as long as I've lived, you have always been what I've been wondering about and I like you for who you are now. My dearest and most trusted friend!" said Kari as she gave Angewomon a light hug.

" Kari, there's something else. In order to save you I had to use my digi energy in order to save you. The problem is that my power will stop working if you leave this castle, the only way for you to leave this castle is for me to go everywhere you go, or else you will return to the way you were before!" said Angewomon.

" That's ok!" said Kari.

" What?" asked Angewomon?

" I like it here, and I like you. So there is little problems!" said Kari.

" I think we should turn in, it's getting kind of late!" said Angewomon.

" Ok," said Kari.

So they retire to Angewomon room. Angewomon gave Kari the bed and sat by the window, staring at the sky. Soon Kari was fast asleep and Angewomon walked over to her and whisper.

" No Matter what, as long as I can still breath and I can no longer be recompiled up, I will protect you!"


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The news of destruction has come!

The next day Kari awoke to fine that Angewomon had exit the room. She got out of bed and left the room. She looked around and saw all the rooms still had the digiestions sleeping; some were with their digimon. She continued to walk over to the main chamber.

She saw that the wall was line with pictures of hers and TK crust! She then took a seat at the far end.

" Kari up so soon!" said Angewomon.

" Ya, so what are you doing up?" asked Kari.

" I never really get a good night rest, with my dreams hunting me every night!" said Angewomon. " Hungry?"

" Ya!" said Kari!

" What would you like?" asked Angewomon?

" I'll have whatever you have!" said Kari.

" Ok then!" said Angewomon as she got down some real fresh fruit!

" Ummm… These are good!" said Kari.

" They grow right here, I have been hook on these things since…" said Angewomon.

" Myotismon!" said Kari.

" No, since the day I meet you!" said Angewomon.

" Oh I see!" said Kari.

So Angewomon and Kari ate their meal together then Angemon and the others walked in and Angewomon power down to Gatomon and left the room!

" What's up with her?" asked Tai as he took a seat next to Kari.

" She been like that for a while!" said Agumon.

" What do you mean?" asked Tai.

" She is lost alone and scared!" said Angemon as he took a seat!

With that Kari got up and walked out!

There was so much more about Gatomon she didn't know!

She walked up to the roof and looked at the sky!

Angewomon wasn't there but she like it here! It was quiet! Just then she saw Lillymon as she few high in the golden sun.

" Hey Lillymon have you seen Angewoman?" asked Kari?

" No!" said Lillymon.

" Oh I see! I wonder where she went!" said Kari more or less to herself.

With that Kari began looking all around the castle. Little did she know that Angewoman wasn't there!


	7. Chapter 7

Angewomon sat on top of a mountain high in the land where she first meet Myotismon! Why was it that he still hunted her! He was long gone!

Angewomon couldn't understand this! The digiworld was losing the little power it left. Not to mention Kari was in deep trouble!

Angewomon soon looked at the sky and saw that it was well pasted midnight! Wow she had spent the whole day here!

She soon few across the land. That when she saw Wizardmon!

Angewomon flew down but as soon as she was any where near the land the image disappear!

" What am I doing! Wizardmon is never coming back! If only I had listen to him so much sooner then he would still be here!" yelled Angewomon into the night!

She was about to walk away then she notice this was the place where she first meet Wizardmon.

_Flashback_

_It was a cold day and Gatomon was out doing work for Myotismon! She was bleeding due to the training she had been put though. She soon collapsed out of lack of energy!_

_Gatomon awoke two or three hours later on a pile of leaves that had been made into a bed._

" _I see you are awake!" said a digimon as he walked over._

" _Who are you?" asked Gatomon!_

" _My name is Wizardmon. Those are quite some cuts you have there!" said Wizardmon as he walked over._

" _I must be on my way! My master wishes to have a chat with me!" said Gatomon as she tried to get up._

" _Here take these!" said Wizardmon as he handed her a pair of gloves and a tail ring. " They will help you fight better!"_

" _That is very kind of you!" said Gatomon as she put them on!_

End of Flashback.

Since that day Wizardmon always stay behind her and help her in anyway. There was number of times where Gatomon wanted nothing more then to take his advice and leave but deep down she like the feeling of power she had with him.

That power almost lost her Kari and it took her only friend away from her!

Angewomon was mad. Was the digiworld trying to punish her but filling her head with images of Wizardmon!

Angewomon didn't care as she flew away heading back to the castle.

A ghost like image of Wizardmon step out and watched his friend go!

A/N: Sorry it took so long! Well what do you think? Please let me know!


	8. Chapter 8

Angewoman got back to the castle of light and hope and looked at the castle. She power down to Gatomon and walked inside. She expected to fine everyone asleep but she saw Kari sitting at the table.

" Kari?" asked Gatomon.

" Gatomon!" yelled Kari as she hugged her. " I was beginning to worry."

" I'm alright, just needed to clear my head," Gatomon told her.

Kari lightly picked up Gatomon who seemed really confused.

" Is something wrong?" asked Kari.

" No, it's nothing. My past is just getting to me again," said Gatomon.

So Kari and Gatomon got to Gatomon room. Kari lied down and Gatomon lied down beside her. For some reason when she was beside Kari at night her dream weren't as scary. She knew one day she was going to have to tell Kari everything that had happen to her when she was with Myotismon but right now she didn't want too.

A/N: Ya, I know it's short but ya!


	9. Chapter 9

Gotomon awoke the next morning and glanced over to see Kari was still fast to sleep. Gotomon slowly made her way to her window edge and took a look outside. She didn't know how long she sat there before she heard Kari showing signs of waking up.

"What time is it?" asked Kari.

"Hard to say but it's after dawn," stated Gotomon. "You feeling okay?"

"Yeah, so do you want to talk about yesterday."

"My past is beginning to haunt me again."

"Myotismon?"

"Yeah, and Wizardmon. I wished there could have been a way to save him."

"So do I. He was a good friend."

"That he was. I shouldn't have dragged him into my mess but I wanted a friend so badly that I just didn't consider what he wanted. I never really did. Half the time, all I ever did was yelled or insult him. Yet, she stood beside me no matter what. He even helped me find you and discover who I truly was."

"Oh Gotomon," said Kari as she hugged the small cat digimon against her. "He knew your true feelings."

"Yeah no doubt because he could read my mind," laughed Gotomon. "Oh, he used to annoy me so badly with that, but right now I would give anything just for him be here."

"That can be arranged," came a voice belonging to only one digimon.

"Wizardmon," yelled Gotomon jumping out of Kari's arms and glancing around.

"Over here," said Wizardmon as he step forward.

"Wizardmon," yelled Gotomon running to hug him but stopped when she realize he was still a ghost.

"Yes, I'm back in the digital world. When I last spoke with you, I attach my data onto your digivice and when you reenter the digital world, I did as well. My powers have slowly been coming back and in time I might be restore to how I was before Myotismon attack," explained Wizardmon

"That's fantastic," stated Gotomon.

"Not really, Myotismon is also restoring his powers. As I grow stronger so does he," said Wizardmon. "He is the one that is stealing the light from the digital world and it's only a matter of time before he gets enough to return. He is also the one who attack Kari and has caused her to get so sick in the human world."

"Do you know what he is planning?" asked Kari.

"At the moment, no but I have a feeling it has something to do with Gotomon and you since you have defeat him time and time again," stated Wizardmon. "However I do know where he is."

"Where?" asked Gotomon.

"In the very center of the forbidden land," stated Wizardmon.

"Great, and only certain digimon can enter there," stated Gotomon.

Gotomon glanced out the window and saw Wormmon and Ken off in the distance. That was it, Wormmon was one type of digimon who could enter the forbidden land.

"I think I have an idea," stated Gotomon. "Wait here."

With that Gotomon left the room leaving Wizardmon and Kari to wonder what she was planning.


End file.
